A Family Christmas
by ElusiveExile
Summary: The Tutuola's have a nice, family Christmas together. The also welcome a new member to their small family. Written for Sister of the Light.


"Oh Fin, look at him! He's so cute!" Melinda squealed with delight as she picked up the small puppy. She nuzzled the puppy to her face, and she giggled when it licked her cheek. She looked towards her husband. "Can we get him? Please, Fin!" She questioned, sounding very excited.

Fin chucked as he watched Melinda. She looked like a small child as she begged. Her eyes were wide, and her bottom lip was jutted out. She held the puppy up, and it seemed to be giving him the same look Melinda was. "Mel, why do you want that dog anyways? We already have Kayla." He said referring to their 5 year old daughter, Kayla.

Melinda smirked as she reluctantly put the puppy back into the pin with the others. She then lightly smacked him on the arm. "Stop referring to Kayla as a dog!" She chided with a small grin on her face.

Fin laughed again. "She's always growling and biting people! She might as well be a dog!" He defended.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, she is your daughter."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, beginning to lead her away from the pin. She looked back longingly. "So does this mean we're not getting a puppy?" She questioned, a pout forming on her lips.

Fin smirked, placing a soft kiss on her pouting lips. He thought that she looked adorable when she was pouting. He continued to lead Melinda away from the puppies, so they could finish their last minute Christmas shopping, an idea forming in his head as they walked.

(Line Break)

A few days later, it was now Christmas day. A small child woke up, ready and excited for the day to come. She ran downstairs, looking at the tree that now had tons of presents underneath it. Her eyes widened in glee as she took off running to her parent's bedroom. When she reached it, she banged loudly on the door before turning the door knob and barreling into the room. She jumped onto the bed her parents were asleep in. "Mommy, daddy, wake up! Santa came, Santa came!" She yelled, bouncing excitedly up and down.

Melinda and Fin slowly got up from their warm bed, wiping the sleep from their eyes. Melinda looked at their over-excited child, shaking her head. Kayla quickly grabbed onto her mother and father's hands, pulling them down the stairs.

Melinda's eyes widened as they reached the living room, where the Christmas tree was set up. There sitting happily under the tree, in a basket and with a red bow on its head, was the puppy Melinda had fallen in love with at the mall. It was a small white dog with black around its eyes and on its ears that continued down its back. She squealed happily as she quickly dashed towards the dog, scooping it into her arms and holding it close. She turned towards Fin, kissing him. She mumbled a slight "thank you" against his mouth.

They settled back, as they watched Kayla tear wrapping paper off of the many presents around her. When she finished, she looked around deciding which toy to play with first. She eventually decided on her new Barbie dolls. She tore off the packaging as best as she could to start playing with her new toys. "Momma, will you play with me?" She questioned, her round doe like eyes making it hard to say no to. Melinda got off of her position on Fin's lap placing the puppy that she had been snuggling with in the spot she had just occupied.

She sat down next to her daughter, picking up one of the plastic dolls. After a while of playing, her daughter asked another question. "What are you going to name the new puppy?"

"Yeah, what are you going to name him?" Fin inquired, stroking the puppy's soft fur back.

Melinda blushed. She had an idea of what she wanted to name it, but she was afraid that Fin would think it was a stupid name. "Uh…. I wanted to name him….. Oreo." She finally said.

Fin smirked. "That's a perfect name Melinda." He stated, joining his family on the floor of the room. As soon as he sat down the puppy bounded out of his lap and onto Melinda's.

She chuckled as she rubbed the puppy's head. "Well, welcome to the family Oreo."

**AN: Happy (late) Birthday Gemma/ Sister of the Light! I know that this isn't a great story, but I hope that you at least appreciate the notion. If not, I'll make it up to you, I promise! Hehe, I've always wanted a King Charles Cavalier Cocker Spaniel to name Oreo! Maybe I'll get one for Christmas too! **


End file.
